


The Witch

by checkthequeen



Series: Un Monde Brisé [1]
Category: Gakuen Alice, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthequeen/pseuds/checkthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is the witch who has the ability to make her sweets irresistible for anyone she meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Anna U. being the witch in the Hansel and Gretel story and she isn't as ugly as anyone thinks - she's just incredibly lonely and uses her conniving witchy cooking powers to whip up treats no one can say no to! Written in Hansel's perspective. Enjoy!

Her hands create sweets

That could fatten a young man

And melt his cold heart


	2. Act 1: Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the witch is out for blood and she's looking at you.

She gives temptation

Ready on a silver plate

To offer to you


	3. Act 2: Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can't let you go, not right now.

Her curly pink hair

And her poison-tipped red nails

Hold you in your place


	4. Act 3: Whispering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's smiling at you, she's licking her lips--

You know it is here

Your death by the witch's hand

You whisper your _bye's_


	5. Act 4: Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--and looks at you, with those crazed blue eyes.

She feeds you her sweets

Delicious and so deadly

Poison filling you


	6. Act 5: Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she doesn't let you out of her sight--

She fattens you up

And leaves you in the cellar

While she hunts your sis


	7. Act 6: Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--not even for a moment, a minute, a second.

She finds your sister

And begins to stuff her

You cry from down below


	8. Act 7: Finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day is up when she comes--

The witch stops her task

And heads back down the cellar

To finish you off


	9. Act 8: Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--you shut your eyes and drown the sun.

She reaches your room

She feeds you more of her sweets

Your sister then screams


	10. Act 9: Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to spend another day--

The pink-haired witch turns

And your sister barrels down

Pushing the witch away


	11. Act 10: Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--to be caught living in this intrepid fear.

She begins to fall

To the black burned heater

She begins to burn


	12. Act 11: Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though she lay now in ashes--

Her pink locks catch fire

Her pale skin begins to melt

Her blue eyes shine ire


	13. Act 12: Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--she still lingered in the air;

You and your sister

Quickly leave the house of sweets

Never to return


	14. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whispering temptation, offering salvation--

At night when you sleep

You still hear the witch's cry

And smell her damned sweets


	15. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--but now only a shade of her former self.

Her blue eyes appear

Inviting you to her house

To stay by her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you got all of that, it's hard making it at a 5-7-5, okay? Oh well, hopefully, I did it right.


End file.
